The Drexel McCloud Stories: Kursed And Exiled
by ArtemisHntr
Summary: They call her heartless. They call her a traitor. Drexel refuses to believe them. Despite only a few people supporting him, he's determined to find Krystal and show her that she's not alone...even if he's cut off from the rest of his loved ones in the process. KrystalxOC, Rated M for language and possible nudity/smut/sexual themes.
1. Prologue

[Living Quarters of the Hyper-Dimensional Cargo Compartment of the Earth Walker, currently docked at Cornerian Freelancer Main HQ, Corneria, 15 ALW]

"Star Wolf has saved the system from the Anglar Blitz, but one of their members, Krystal of Cerinia, has become hated by the public due to her betraying Star Fox-" _*kzzt*_

"I knew that Krystal woman was bad news ever since she showed up out of nowhere with no explanation of who she was or where she's been-" _*kzzt*_

"Public Enemy No. 1, Krystal of Cerinia, has disappeared from the Lylat System. The public urges General Peppy Hare not to go looking for her, insisting that the galaxy is better off without a traitor such as her-" _*click* *THUD*_

The remote control fell to the floor after colliding with the wall, as its thrower, a chestnut fox with unkempt red hair, placed his head in his hands, and began to sob quietly. "I should've been there…" he wept, "I should've been there for her when all of this started…I should've let her know she wasn't alone…first my brother kicks her off the team…then the entire system turns against her…Krazoa, I shouldn't have taken that mission…"

Drexel had taken a Priority H mission to hunt the bounty of a rogue who was once part of the Venomian Forces during the time of Andross, and who had fled the Lylat System prior to the Anglar Blitz. By the time he got back, Peppy had grim news of the whole ordeal, and Drexel was heartbroken to hear about how Krystal's life had taken such a turn for the worse. He told Peppy that he wanted to find Krystal and give her the support he should've given her, but Peppy said that it would take a while, and he wasn't even sure how to assign him the mission without the risk of another Freelancer taking it and using it as an excuse to hunt and kill the blue vixen, a task many of the Freelancers were itching to take should the opportunity arise. Now Drexel was sitting in his ship, waiting for the mission to show up in his contracts log, hoping that he could get it before one of his peers did. Just then, he heard a ringing in his mind, which was caused by a new development in communications, a telepathic communicator, or T-com, which allowed for the user of the T-com to think his messages to others, whether they have a T-com themselves or a regular communicator, and was ideal for stealth missions. He closed his eyes and answered the call

[T-com Link: General Peppy Hare calling Drexel McCloud]

Peppy: I found out how to assign you the mission, Drexel.

Drexel: Great, I'm ready to take it

Peppy: Now, remember, no-one else is to know of this. You know that the public reviles Krystal, and if they find out you're looking for her for reasons other than killing or capturing her to stand trial for treason, they will lobby for me to kick you out of the Freelancers, at best, and if the voices are loud enough, I will have to do it. You sure you want to take that risk?

Drexel: …Uncle Peppy…even if it means being exiled from the system and everyone here I know…I will find Krystal, and I will show her that not everybody hates her.

Peppy: …I said this to Fox before, and I'll say it to you…You're becoming more like your father. And done, your new assignment is to find…*his voice chokes a bit as he reads the mission aloud* "Public Enemy No. 1, Krystal of Cerinia"…and this is a Priority F mission, meaning the mission must come first. Bill, Katt, Amanda, Lucy, Falco, and Slippy all wanted me to tell you they say good luck, and they hope that they can soon see Krystal again too.

Drexel: What about Fox?

Peppy: Yes, he wants you to succeed too. He wants to apologize for the way he treated her. We may be a minority, but we're still behind you 100%. Peppy out.

[End T-com Link]

Drexel got up from his chair and walked to a panel of buttons on the wall. He pressed the "To Cockpit" button, and was immediately teleported into the cockpit of the Earth Walker, and began the launch sequence. "Earth Walker to Freelancer HQ, I'm preparing for departure on a mission, Priority F," Drexel informed. "Roger that, Earth Walker, opening hangar doors," said the Arwing controller, and soon the doors began to open, allowing the Earth Walker to fly out into the Cornerian sky, and soon, into the vastness of space in pursuit of the blue vixen that was his long-time friend. "I'm coming, Krystal…" he vowed, "I will be there for you, even if I'm exiled from the Lylat System, I am not going to let you be alone anymore…"


	2. Chapter 1: The Contempt in Her Voice

[Kursed Forest, Planet Kew, Kew System]

Drexel landed the Earth Walker in the meadow of the Kursed Forest, and disembarked. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear before contacting Peppy.

[Tele-com Link: Drexel McCloud to General Peppy Hare]

Drexel: Ok, I'm in the Kursed Forest. From the database on my computer, the forest got its name from the frequent sightings of a bounty hunter named Kursed…

Peppy: Do you think she's here?

Drexel: Yeah, when she's not hunting bounties…there's a good chance she lives somewhere in the forest…

Peppy: Drexel…can I ask you a question…?

Drexel: Yeah, what's up?

Peppy: Why did you tell me not to let Krystal know you were alive?

Drexel: … *solemnly* She was getting too dependent on me. She doesn't need someone to protect her, she can protect herself. I wanted her to remember that. But I think I waited too long…I should've gone to her even when she went to that Panther Caruso guy…

Peppy: I know, Drexel…I know-

Drexel: Hold on, I think I hear something…

"Hello?! Who's out there?!" he yelled into the seemingly empty forest. He listened for a reply, but received none.

Drexel: Ok…must've been some forest wildlife- what the-?! *kzzzt* *kzzzt*

Peppy: Drexel?! Drexel! Drexel, do you read?!

[T-Com link interrupted – Drexel McCloud unconscious]

"Oh no…" Peppy muttered, worried as he saw Drexel's status flash on the screen in red.

The bounty hunter watched as the fox fell to the ground after being hit with a stun beam from her rifle. Damn rival hunters trying to take her in… She fell to the ground and walked up to the fox, her cold blue eyes staring at him with every step. He looked familiar… Kursed growled at this, as the only ones who looked familiar to her were past bounties or the assholes from the Lylat System… especially Fox… damn him, he was the one who sent her into this downward spiral… he didn't think she could protect herself… The growl became louder as she noticed that the fallen bounty hunter looked similar to that damned heartbreaker… She kneeled by the fox and rolled him over before jumping back in shock. It… it was Drexel… but… wasn't he dead…? She hesitated for a bit, her eyes widening before narrowing in anger again. He may not be dead… but when she's through with him, he'll wish he was… he was just as bad as Fox… if he was still around, why didn't he ever show himself to her before now?! What made him avoid her?! Did he not like her anymore?! He closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths. She'll find out from him in time, but first, she needed to make sure he didn't try to take her in…

[Unknown Location]

Drexel opened his eyes and groaned, trying to look around, though his vision was blurry. From what he could gather, he appeared to be in a prison cell in an old base. What happened…? Where was he…? He gasped as his head throbbed in pain. "So…looks like you're finally awake, huh, _Master_?" a cold, yet familiar voice growled. He grimaced, recognizing her voice, but the excitement was dulled immensely by her cold tone and the contempt-filled way she called him Master. "K…Krystal…" he said weakly, then cried out as he was suddenly punched in the gut. "My name's not Krystal anymore," the blue vixen snarled, "It's Kursed. You'd do well to remember that, McCloud." Drexel held his stomach, wincing in pain. "Now, you're going to answer a few questions," Kursed instructed him, leaning over him so he could look into her cold, emotionless blue eyes, "and you'd better answer honestly, otherwise you're going to get a punch further down your body. And I'll know if you try to lie." Drexel nodded, silent, but unable to comprehend the fact that his childhood friend was now treating him like a prisoner. "Good, looks like you have some brains after all. Didn't think the McClouds had those," she deadpanned before standing up and walking around the cell.

"First question: Who sent you?" "No-one," Drexel said without hesitation, "No-one sent me." Kursed shot Drexel a glare, trying to read his mind, and was surprised to see that she couldn't. She growled, and clenched her fists. Dammit, she forgot he was a telepath too… But still, she could tell from his body language that he was telling the truth…or at least, he thought he did. "…Fine, no-one sent you," she said exasperatedly, "You came on your own time. Second question: The fuck did you go searching for me for? Was it to kill me and claim the reward?" "NO!" Drexel yelled suddenly, "I'D NEVER DO THAT!" Kursed jumped back and trained her pistol at him, ready to shoot him in case he made any sudden movements. However, eyeing him intently, she could tell that her implication of him killing her made him upset, as tears were running down his face. Again, reading his body language gave no signs of deceit. She tried to probe his mind to determine his purpose, but the mental block was still there, even despite his emotional outburst. Kursed growled. He may have been trying to earn her trust, but the mental block was doing nothing to make her trust him. In fact, as far as she was concerned, she trusted him less because of it. "…Alright, you come on your own, and you're not here to kill me. Either way, you made a big mistake, McCloud," she snarled at him, "You should've kept me thinking you were dead, like you had no problem doing before today. That's right, I thought you were dead, Drexel McCloud." Kursed grinned as Drexel's determined look faded. Even though she couldn't read his mind, she could still play mind games with him. "And you know what? You never did anything to make me think otherwise. When I was trapped in that crystal on Sauria, did you come after me? No," she continued, her enjoyment of the mind games fading as her rage towards him builds, "Your brother did, and if I knew what he was going to be like back then, I'd have let him fall off the temple. Oh, how about this one. When your brother showed his true colors as an insensitive fuck face, breaking my heart in the process, were you there to comfort me? NO! I had to go to a fucking womanizer! When the public hated me for being a traitor to their precious Star Fox, were you there to support me?! NO. YOU WEREN'T!" She screamed at him, tears in her eyes, "I HAD TO DEAL WITH THAT SHIT ALONE, UNTIL I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE AND LEFT THAT KRAZOA-FORSAKEN SYSTEM! AND ALL THIS TIME, YOU KEPT MAKING ME THINK YOU WERE DE" "YOU'RE RIGHT!" Drexel suddenly screamed, getting up despite his painful head the tears flowing rapidly, "You're right! I should've been there for you! I didn't know you were in danger on Sauria, but I should have known! I should've been there for you when Fox broke your heart! I should've been there for you when the public was against you! I should've been there!" "But you weren't!" Kursed argued back, "You were content to do whatever the fuck you pleased, and fuck your childhood friend, lover, and slave!" The two were silent until Kursed suddenly turned around and looked back at him. "I should kill you now, but we were friends, and I wish to acknowledge that, unlike you," she declared, "You're staying in this base until I decide what to do with you. If you try to escape, I'll spread a rumor around the Lylat System that you're in cahoots with me, and I don't think they'd like you if they found out about that…" Drexel only glared at Kursed, who glared back. "You're not going to escape, are you, McCloud?" she asked him. "No…no, I'm not leaving…" he said calmly. "Good boy…seems you inherited the brains of the family, after all," she sneered before walking out of the cell, slamming the door shut behind her. Drexel watched as she walked away. He would not leave, that much was true… he was not going to leave until he had made up for the actions of not only himself, but his brother… He was not going to leave until she knew that she was not alone in this unforgiving universe, even if it took the rest of his life to do so…


	3. Chapter 2: A Crack in the Ice

[Excerpt from the log of the Bounty Hunter Kursed, 9/4/15ALW]

"It has been 2 days since that heartbreaker's brother showed up near my base, and I still can't read his mind. That enrages me enough, but what makes it worse is that he is way too cooperative. Normally those I capture show some form of resistance or contempt, or try to play malicious mind games with me, and yet McCloud just sits there staring off into space, sometimes waving to me as though we were still on good terms. I wish I could just kill him and be done with it, but every time I try, those fucking memories of our time on Cerinia haunt me until I decide to let him live for just a little while longer. As time passes, I slowly begin to yearn for the days when we were friends, but I push those desires away by remembering that he was never there for me after the destruction of my home planet. But those desires are slowly becoming harder to push aside…"

Kursed walked up to the room where she was holding Drexel and opened the door. "McCloud, I normally don't do this, but I'll cut you a deal," she began, "You let me look into your mind, and I'll let you leave this room. That doesn't mean you can go home, it just means that you can go outside, maybe get your own damn food or something, and go around the base." Drexel looked up at her and nodded, closing his eyes. "Alright, you can look," he eventually said, "its best you see for yourself anyway." Kursed frowned, not knowing what he meant. "Alright, I'll look later, right now I need to go out and get some food." "Can I come with you?" he asked her, causing her to furrow her brow. "No you can't, McCloud," she snapped, "quit trying to pretend we're still friends." However, Drexel noticed her eyes watering a bit as she said it. She wanted him to come with her, but she refused to let herself be dragged into yet another situation where she could be betrayed by someone she opened up to. "Alright, I'll probably just go to a store or something," he said, shrugging. "F-Fine," she said, "But don't leave this planet. I'll stay here and make sure you don't leave while you're out of my sight. And I will know, I have your ship tracked." Drexel stretched and got up, placing a hand on Kursed's shoulder. "I promise, I won't go anywhere you don't want me to," he said softly. Kursed wrenched her shoulder out from under his hand, "D-Don't touch me…" she snapped, although her hesitation was obvious. "When you get back, I'm going to make you uphold your end of the deal…" He nodded and headed for the hangar, with Kursed watching him before heading back to her room.

[An hour later]

Kursed dug through her bounty papers before pulling out a photo album that looked like it had been mistreated recently. She opened it and looked at the pictures of her and Drexel, as well as her and the Star Fox team. As she looked through the photos, the feeling of heartbreak and sadness she had felt since before the Anglar Blitz returned and she slammed the album shut, burying it beneath the papers before holding herself to keep herself from crying. Drexel had been gone an hour now, and she was beginning to suspect that he had gone back to Corneria. "Typical…" she whispered, "I should've never expected him to-" She was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Kry- er, Kursed?" came Drexel's voice, "Sorry I took so long, I was getting you something too." Kursed looked up at the door, walking up to it and wrenching it open to find him holding a plate of chicken with corn and carrots "You still like that sweet and spicy chicken your mom taught me how to make, right?" he asked her. Kursed looked at it and took the plate, slamming the door in his face before sitting down and taking out a device to scan for poison. To her surprise, she found no poison in the food at all. "What…?" she whispered, "But…" She took a bit of the chicken and nibbled a small piece off of it, and was met with a familiar taste that she had not had for so long… "How…how did he still know…?" she asked, "W…why did he make it…?"

After she ate, she went to Drexel's cell and opened the door. "Hey there," he said, waving to her. "Just shut up while I do this, McCloud…" she growled, and began to read his mind.

[Memory Location: Earth Walker, 11 ALW]

Kursed found herself in the living quarters of the Earth Walker. She looked around, wondering how a ship so small could hold something like this before hearing an angry voice behind her. "You did WHAT?!" Drexel yelled into the communicator, causing Fox to wince. "B-But, Drexel, I was just doing it to protect her!" Fox protested. "Excuse me?!" Drexel yelled again, "What's the matter with you Fox? You know Krystal can take care of herself, she doesn't need you to distance yourself from her just to protect you!" "Oh, really?" Fox replied angrily, "This coming from someone who won't even let her know he's still around!" "I told you Fox, that was to keep her from relying on me all the time, in case I couldn't protect her!" Drexel protested, his voice cracking from sadness. "Yeah, yeah, look, we both messed up, ok?" Fox said, "Neither of us has room to talk. Look, I'll try and apologize to Krystal, if you do the same, ok?" "…Alright," Drexel agreed, and the com-link was closed. Drexel groaned as he put his head on the wall "I'm sorry, Krystal…I wish I could be there…" he said sadly. He looked at the screen again, which was showing his current mission objective. "Priority F Mission – Locate and apprehend the instigator of the current war known as the Anglar Blitz". Drexel frowned at the words "Priority F". He knew that Priority F stood for "Full", meaning that he could not rest until the mission was completed, lest he be tried for treason. Due to this being his memory, Kursed learned this as well, also frowning at the priority. "So this is why he wasn't there when Fox left me…?" she whispered before leaving his memory.

[End of Memory]

Kursed opened her eyes and looked at Drexel, "Well, I found some things out, but I still don't trust you completely…" she said hesitantly. "Didn't really expect you to…" Drexel replied sadly, looking down. She sighed, "Well, it's not like you could've just dropped the mission… I'd rather you'd find the bastard who started that whole mess, anyway…" She looked at the door, "That's enough for now, but I'll be back for more…" she said before walking to the door, "Oh, and by the way…th…thanks for the food…" she stuttered before leaving.


End file.
